Water Love
by loinfruit
Summary: Luke and Lorelai get down and dirty in the water.


**Quick note.  
When I published this, all words with an apostrophe and then the last letter came out like this it s, don t, that s. So if there are any left in there, or words without apostrophes, apologies for that, I am normally a punctuation buff, but I am tired, sorry.**

**Water Love**

Its been about three months since Luke and I began our unimaginable, amazing, spectacular, mouth watering, tears of happiness inducing love affair and I still couldn t be any happier. I often ask myself at this point in the relationship whether this kind of feeling is going to wear off, but the truth is I don t want it to, and that is why when Luke suggested yes Luke that we go to New York for the weekend (for our anniversary!!), I couldn t stop smiling and thanked hi in the best way I know how sex.

It isnt news to me to know that I walk around the inn on a high all day and get weird looks from Michel and Sookie. What I d really like to know though, is what s so wrong with finally being with the one I ireally/i want to be with?

So on one particular day, as I walked into the kitchen to find Sookie staring at me as if I d taken one of her beloved cakes and thrown it to the ground, I couldn t help but ask.

What? I asked, trying desperately to get the confused stare to leave her face.

Nothing, she replied. Nothing? Really? Doesn t look like nothing to me.

I walk to stand beside Sookie and cock my head, No seriously, what? I prodded.

I just wonder when it s going to wear off, that s all, Sookie said simply.

What are you talking about? Im happy, whats wrong with that? I ask, and it s true! Blissfully happy and I couldn t be, well, happier about it.

Nothing is wrong with that sweetie, she insists.

Good, I say firmly, Are you okay to hold the fort this weekend? I ask.

This weekend? Sookie asked, Why? Where are you going?

Ladies and gentlemen, three questions in one sentence, I try to joke, cause frankly Sookie gets a little nervous running the inn on her own, even if she is part owner.

Sorry.

It s okay, ah, Luke and I are going away for the weekend, I say quickly, I want to be honest with her but I really, really, ireally/i don t want her to have any apprehensions, causing me to give up my sex, love and sex filled weekend with my hunky hunky other half.

Away?

To New York. I tell her. I m holding the coffee cup tightly; just give me your answer already!

When did you decide this? She asks. Holy god with the questions already.

Just a couple of days ago, I say with a flick of my wrist and a quick shrug, Luke only just confirmed all the reservations, that s why I didn t tell you earlier.

Oh. She says this so quietly, I swear she s mad about something.

Yeah, so are you okay with that or... I ask. Please please please! Say yes!

What? Oh, no, yeah, of course, go, have fun!

Great! One bullet dodged, I move out of the kitchen as fast as these heels will let me before she changes her mind.

x.x.x

I was bored and it was caffeine refill time, calling for a trip to my boyfriends place of work. Having to go without Luke for twelve hours is the most horrible torture anyone could inflict on me now, even if those twelve hours were punctuated with at least four phone calls desperation on my iand/i his parts, thank you very much!

Caesar walked out of the kitchen with an arm load of plates, looking at me quickly and calling, He s upstairs, before delivering the food to their respective tables.

I don t think it took longer than three point two seconds to reach the curtain and begin my ascent up the stairs.

Hey baby! I call in a sing song voice, trying to get a rise out of him ooh a rise, dirty! A rise would be good.

Hi. Luke replied gruffly as he moved swiftly past me and looking through a box on the opposite side of the room.

What s wrong? I ask, genuinely concerned that my better half is going insane.

I can t find the damn order form for the delivery that was supposed to get here three hours ago.

Misplace order form - that means problem. I can t really think about any problem right now when I m looking at one spectacular ass encased in tight, tight almost painted on jeans bending over a box.

I m pulled from my trance when Luke looks up and his amazing ass disappears as he walks towards me, still angry, obviously.

Why aren t you at the inn? he asks me, man this guy can change his train of thought in less than a nanosecond.

It was pretty slow, thought I d come and see you while the customers were out having lives but now I guess I ll be helping to look for this order form, I tell him.

No that s okay, I ll look for it later. He tells me this sternly as he pushes his arm in between my right arm and my side, wrapping it around me.

Oh yeah?

Yeah.

And then I feel it that perfect mans lips crushing against mine. Oh god, I could sit here all day and feel that feeling. The feeling that means there s no-one else on earth that could be thought of at that moment, the inn doesn t exist and neither do all the annoying little errands that I know both of us have to do today. That feeling is the feeling of security and love and I want it all the time.

Luke slides his tongue into my mouth and his hand into my already tangled curls. He tugs gently on my strands and oh! He wants to play today. I break the kiss, trying desperately to get some oxygen into my lungs, Luke s not into necrophilia, so it s probably best that I m alive for what s about to happen.

Luke, I murmur, but I m guessing it comes out as a groan or a moan or something cause Luke s taking it as Let s get busy! .

All thoughts rush out of my head as Luke brings his strong large hand up to squeeze my breast through my shirt, I have no idea what s gotten into him but he s randy and I love it. His other hand slides underneath my pants and squeezes my ass cheek before trailing those same fingers down the crevice of my ass, all the while pressing hot and sexy kisses to my neck and jaw.

Oh god Luke, I whisper in his ear before darting my tongue out and tracing the shell of it and nibbling at his earlobe.

Luke draws his hand from my pants and makes very quick work of my button and zipper, pushing my pants down past my hips and letting them fall to my feet. I step out of them and go with the flow as Luke guides me to the bathroom. I undo most of the buttons on his flannel before letting go of him and telling him to lose the shirts.

We re laughing and giggling well, I m giggling and he s laughing as we stumble along our path. Luke s nimble fingers undo my blouse buttons and he peels my shirt from my arms, leaving me half naked as he turns the knob dirty! and tests the water temperature. He looks back at me and kisses me fiercely; I hold onto his stubbly jaw and revel in the feeling of his prickly skin against my palm.

Luke cups my breasts firmly, feeling the weight in his hands before reaching behind me and undoing the bra completely, letting it fall to the floor and leaving me in my panties and nothing else. I squat down on the floor and remove his belt from its buckle and pulling the zipper down. Luke s head falls back as he feels my fingers brush ever so gently against the pulsating bulge that s tenting in his boxers.

He holds onto the shower curtain rod and moans my name quite loudly. I smile, pull his jeans down to his feet and press my mouth to him, blowing hot air through his boxers and teasing his semi-hard cock. I m surprised when Luke reaches into his boxes and strokes his cock softly right in front of me. I m mesmerized as he moans my name and I hook my fingers into the top of his boxers, pulling them down just enough to release my best friend so that I can watch him.

What are you doing? Luke asks me.

I m watching. I tell him and he doesn t stop and I am forever grateful.

I watch as his thumb and forefinger squeeze gently as he moves them up over his shaft, collecting the moisture at the tip and then running his fingers back down. I decide to join in and press a sweet kiss just under the shaft of his cock and on his balls. I lick them gently, teasing him evilly as he moans my name again. I m fully aware that he may come right now but it doesn t matter, I am so turned on and so is he and I can tell that he ll still want to fuck me one we re through.

Luke s hand increases in speed as I continue to play with his balls. His knees buckle a little bit and I know he s close. I want him to come, I want to watch him go to that place and know that I got him there. I stand up and remove my panties, he watches with avid interest. I kiss him softly on the lips as he continues to stroke. I run my hand down his arm and take hold of his hand, bringing it closer to my sex and letting him feel how wet I am. He pushes one finger into my folds and I moan, he pushes another and rubs up and down my swollen sex. I lean back on the sink and let him continue; he pushes one finger into me and comes immediately. I watch as he calls my name and comes in squirts over his and my body. I giggle gently and place a hand on his cheek as he leans over me, bracing himself on the sink.

You okay there babe? I ask, knowing that he s beyond happy.

Get in the shower, he growls playfully.

I step into the shower and test the water just as he did before. He sheds his boxers completely and jumps in after me, pulling me under the spray and kissing me.

I take it that was good? I ask innocently.

Amazing, he breaths.

He runs his hand over my leg and places his back against the cool tile wall. He pops my leg on the edge of the tub behind him and moved his incredibly talented fingers to where I most want them. I cling to his shoulder and lean my head back as he pushes three fingers into my dripping wet pussy. He pushes them in and out fast as I moan his name. And then suddenly they re gone. I groan loudly and snap my head up. I look down and see that he s almost hard as he gently rubs the head of his cock up and down my folds. I moan again.

He nods to the ground and I see the water is filling the tub, I want to make love in the water, he almost whispers to me.

iIn/i the water? How is this going to work? I only just fit length ways in this tub.

Luke releases my leg and turns the water off. It s eerily quiet as I sit in the water and watch him lower himself to me. I play with his ears gently as he kisses me softly. The only thing I can think to do is place either leg on either side of the tub, and it works oh god does it work.

Luke enters me in one swift thrust. He s got one hand behind my back supporting me and one hand pushing into my hip as he moves quickly beneath the water, splashing it over the side of the tub. He s breathing heavily and I can tell that he s feeling the same as me at this moment.

I m close to orgasm; I can feel it with each rub of his shaft against my clit. He brings his thumb to my clit and rubs gently and I m off. I moan loudly and push back against him; rubbing myself against his hard muscles as I try and make it last longer. Luke pushes deep inside of me and stops as he comes again. The warm fluid sends shocks through my body and I m thrown into another orgasm.

As we lay there spent, with only half of the original water still in the tub he starts to laugh. I take hold of his head and pull it up to look at him, What's so funny? I ask.

The water is good, the water is so good, he whispers, placing his head on my chest and letting me hold him.

The water is amazing. I tell him, But I m going to prune,

I lift my hand to inspect it and yes I am already pruning. I don't like that at all.

Luke pulls his almost limp penis from me and a whimper. I hate that. He steps up slowly and helps me up. I hug him closely for a minute before stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

I look down at the floor and see my bra, panties and his jeans and boxers all soaking wet and clinging to the tiles of the floor. There s no way I m going back to the inn today.

x.x.x

As we lay in the comfort of his bed tonight, the only thing I can think of is New York. Luke has arranged for us to go to New York for our three month anniversary. I will never get over saying that.

I love you, I murmur sleepily to him and feel his body stiffen slightly.

I said it too soon, I ve said it too soon, God, Lorelai!

I m interrupted from my thoughts when I hear a softly whispered, I love you too, on a choked voice as his warm breath stir against my hair.

_Blissfully happy, that s where I always want to be._

x.x.x

So... I think there s a sequel to this sequel. It ll most likely be called Hotel Love. I don t know why exactly I ve made all of these Blank Love things, but its a thing, it ll be over soon.

Hope you enjoyed. Review :)


End file.
